The One
by Storywriter0327
Summary: Today, is the day her life changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

She never thought her life would change in an instant. She woke up one morning and everything was okay, just a normal day. Later that day, her life went upside down before her as she watched the EMTs carry a body out, on a stretcher. Rachel had yet to find out that there was going to be one person who was going to be with her through every step.

True story


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel woke up and went downstairs to eat breakfast. She saw her dads sitting down reading the newspaper.

Hiram: "morning sweetheart did you sleep good?" He smiled.

Rachel: "Yes daddy I slept good, and hi dad."

Leroy: :"Hi sweety, you should probably go and get ready for school."

Rachel: "Ok dad"

Rachel went upstairs and took a shower, she couldn't help but have a bad feeling about what was going to go on today. She got out of the shower and got dressed in a black skirt and one of her signature "rachel berry sweaters". She ran outside and saw Puck outside in his truck.

Puck: "Hey berry". He smirked.

Rachel: "What do you want Puck?" She was angry at the sight of him and he could tell.

Puck: "Berry, why so pissed to see me?" he laughed.

Rachel: " Because all you ever do is look at my boobs!" She yelled.

Puck: "Can you blame me I'm a guy". He smirked at her

Rachel: "Whatever Puck, I'm going to go to school".

Puck: "Bye berry"

On Rachel's walk to school she kept wondering why was Noah Puckerman at her house just now? She shook of the thought and walked in to school.

Quinn: " Ew, look it's Rachel".

Santana: "Yea manhands, you should probably get to class before your precious Finn gets here".

Rachel hated when other people talked about her break-up with Finn. He broke-up with her because she kissed Puck, even though he slept with Santana. Ever since the break-up he hasn't even talked to her. She walked away from Santana and went to her 1st class.

At the end of the day, she was putting her books in her locker, for glee club, when someone slammed her locker shut.


	3. Chapter 3

She turned around and saw Finn standing by her locker.

Rachel: Oh Finn, what are you doing here?"

Finn: "I needed to talk to you, I didn't want the break-up to end like that". He said sadly

Rachel: "Well how did you expect it to end Finn, you broke-up with me okay!"

She started sobbing, and Finn new that he didn't want to see her cry.

Finn: "shh, it's okay. He hugged her and tried to make her feel better.

Rachel: She pushed him away from the hug. "No, Finn it's not okay"

I started to run away from Finn. All I knew was right now I didn't have the strength to see him. I wasn't looking where I was going and ran right into Noah.

Puck: "Woah berry, slow down. He grabbed her arms to stop her from running. He then saw that she was crying. Berry, whats wrong?"

I had to muster up the strength to say something but the only word that fell out of my mouth was "Finn".

Puck: "Finn? What did he do now"?

Rachel looked up at him to see that surprisingly he looked sad that she was crying.

Rachel: "He wanted to talk about the break-up, but I couldn't handle it. I still love him Noah". She cried out.

Puck didn't know why but when she said that she still loved him, he could feel his heart twitch. Something he had never felt before when he saw a girl upset.

Puck: "Rachel, it's going to be okay, I promise you."

Rachel couldn't help but smile up at him. "You called me Rachel and not berry".

Puck: "Well that is your name" He started laughing, then said "come on lets's go to glee practice."

When Rachel and Puck walked in to glee club together, and he had his arm around her shoulders, everyone looked shocked. Finn just looked plain pissed off.

Finn: "Rachel what are you doing with him?" He said angrily.

Rachel: "That's none of your business Finn, it stopped being your business when you broke-up with me!"

Everyone looked at Rachel shocked they had never seen her talk to Finn with such anger. Mr. Schue walked into the room and said "okay who wants to sing"?

Rachel: "I think I have a song that sums up my feelings perfectly. Puck I'm going to need your help to sing the song" She smiled at Puck and Finn growled under his breath.

Puck: "Sure Rach" he smiled back.

The parts that Rachel sing are in italics and what puck sings are in bold letters.

_I wake up every evening  
>With a big smile on my face<br>And it never feels out of place.  
>And you're still probably working<br>At a 9 to 5 pace  
>I wonder how bad that tastes<br>_  
><strong>When you see my face<br>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
>When you walk my way<br>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell  
><strong>  
><em>Now where's your picket fence love<br>And where's that shiny car  
>Did it ever get you far?<br>You never seem so tense, love  
>Never seen you fall so hard<br>Do you know where you are?_

_Truth be told I miss you  
>Truth be told I'm lying<em>

**When you see my face  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<br>When you walk my way  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<br>If you find a man thats worth the damn and treats you well  
>Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell<br>Hope it gives you hell  
>[Gives You Hell Lyrics On .com ]  
>Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself<br>Where did it all go wrong?  
>But the list goes on and on<br>**  
><strong>Truth be told I miss you<br>Truth be told I'm lying**

_When you see my face  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<br>When you walk my way  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<br>If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
>Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell<em>

_Now you'll never see  
>What you've done to me<br>You can take back your memories  
>They're no good to me<br>And here's all your lies  
>If you look me in the eyes<br>With the sad, sad look  
>That you wear so well<em>

**When you see my face  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<br>When you walk my way  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<br>If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well  
>Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell<br>**  
><em>When you see my face<br>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
>When you walk my way<br>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)  
>When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell<br>And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell  
>When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell<br>You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell_

Mr Schue: "umm nice job Rachel".

Rachel: "By the way that song is for you Finn Hudson". She stormed out of the room got her things and went home.


	4. Chapter 4

When Rachel was walking up her driveway she couldn't help but wonder why her dads car was still here when he was supposed to be at work. She walked in through the front door and heard a scream. She ran upstairs to where she heard the scream come from and saw her dad crouched over her other dad and he was violently crying.

Rachel: "Daddy whats wrong"? she said sadly not knowing that the worst was yet to come because she saw her daddy smack her other dad and she thought he had gone crazy.

Rachel: "Daddy why did you smack him"? she said angrily

Leroy: "Look at him closely Rachel" he said through a sob.

Rachel bent down to look at her other dad and saw that he looked like he was sleeping but he was a bluish pale color and had an odor coming from him. She started to cry.

Rachel: "Daddy is he…"?

Leroy: "Yes hunny he is"

Rachel: "We have to call an ambulance!"

Leroy: "Don't he is already dead".

Rachel ran out of the house as fast as he feet could carry her and her feet seemed to be taking her in the direction of something particular. Puck's house.

She rang his doorbell and as soon as she saw him she jumped into his arms and continued to cry.

Puck: "Rachel whats wrong"?

Rachel: "My dad is dead Noah" She cried out, she still couldn't understand why she ended up at Noah's house.

Puck: "Oh my god rach, are you serious?" he said sadly for her

Rachel: "Yes of course I'm serious" she looked at him like he was crazy

Puck: "Rach, its really late do you want to stay here for the night with me?" he said softly

Rachel: "Yes I would like that" she said with a small smile "thank you noah"

Puck: "no problem"

They both walked upstairs to his room to get ready to go to bed.

Rachel: "Noah do you have something I could change into to sleep in?"

Puck: "yea sure"

He handed her a white t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

Rachel: "Can you turn around so I can change?" she said embarrassed

Puck: "Yea, sorry" he said sheepishly

Rachel turned around and changed she couldn't help but feel happy to be with Noah, even though she knew it was weird to like him after he slushied her in the past.


	5. Chapter 5 Authors Note

Just wanted to let your guys know that I probably won't be able to write a new story for awhile, because I'm going back into school starting tomorrow and it's my 8th grade year which is really important. I will try to have a story up possibly later today or sometime later this week.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day at school.

"Hey Rachel, can we talk?" said Finn

"What do you want Finn?" Rachel said

"I just wanted to know if you're okay, I heard about what happened to your dad."

At the sound of hearing Finn say something about her dad, she started crying. Puck was walking by to his locker, when he saw Rachel crying.

"Dude, what did you do her?" Puck said to Finn angrily.

"I didn't do anything! I just told her that I was sorry for what happened to her dad."

"Rachel, are you okay?" Puck asked her.

"No, can you please take me home Noah?"

"Yeah berry"

They got to the car and drove to Rachel's house.

"Do you want to come inside Noah?"

"Nah, I will just go home."

"Can you please stay? I don't want to be alone."

"Ok, fine berry I will stay."

"Thank you Noah".

They walked inside her house and went up to her bedroom.

"Noah, thank you for helping me through all of this drama."

"No problem. I mean I may be an asshole to girls, but this is different."

"How is this different?" Rachel asked curiously.

Puck didn't want to admit to anybody, especially himself, that he was starting to like berry.

"I don't know it just feels different."

"I know what you mean, you know."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

Puck started to lean in and so did Rachel. He kissed her and he felt so much passion. Did berry like him to? Maybe, he hoped to himself.

Rachel pulled away and said "I think you should leave, I need some time to think."

"Okay fine Rachel I'll leave. See you tomorrow at school." Puck said as he left her room to go to his car.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I just wanted to say I'm so sorry that I haven't posted a video in like forever. I have been very busy with school. So anyways here is the next chapter.

Rachel's POV

I couldn't wait to get to the choir room today. All I wanted to do was see Noah. I had to go to my locker first before getting to the choir room. I turned down the hallway and saw the person that I so didn't want to see today.

Finn's POV

"Hey Rachel." Finn said.

I saw that Rachel looked upset when she saw me.

"What do you want Finn?" She asked me upsetly.

"Are you mad or something? You look upset."

"I just don't want to talk to you right now Finn."

"Why?"

"Just leave me alone Finn."

I saw Rachel start to walk away. I grabbed her arm.

"Rachel, wait."

"Let go of me Finn!"

Puck's POV

I turned the corner to walk over to the choir room, and saw Finn grabbing onto Rachel's arm. She looks upset.

"Get away from her Hudson!" I shouted at Finn.

"Puck!"

I turned and saw Rachel smiling at me, she looked really happy now.

"Hey Rachel." I smiled back at her.

No One's POV

"Why the hell are you here Puckerman?" Finn shouted to Puck.

"We have choir practice dumbass." Puck smirked at Finn.

"Whatever, bye."

Finn started to walk away and went towards the choir room.

Puck's POV

"Are you okay Rachel?" I asked concerned.

"I'm fine Noah, I'm just glad you showed up when you did." She smiled at me again.

God, that smile. It can make anyone's day better. Just seeing Rachel Berry smile.

I was so caught up in looking at Rachel that all of a sudden I felt myself leaning in. And I wanted to kiss her. So I did. I kissed Rachel frickin Berry and she kissed me back.

Well I hope you guys liked this chapter! I think I'll have another one up sometime possibly tonight, or tomorrow.

Thanks for reading the story, and don't forget to comment below. Let me know what you think.

Love,

Julianna


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel's POV

I can't believe that he kissed me yesterday. What am I going to say to him in school? I don't want things to become really awkward with us now.

No One's POV

Rachel got out of her car and started to walk towards the school. When she got to her locker, she was interrupted by Noah.

"Berry, where have you been all weekend?" Puck asked.

Trying to avoid you, Rachel thought to herself.

"Uh, I just stayed home."

"Well listen, we need to talk Rachel."

Rachel's POV

Oh my god! What does Noah want to talk to me about? Does he want to be together? Maybe If I act stupid he will ask me out.

"About what?" I said stupidly.

"You know what Rach."

He called me Rach. No one calls me Rach except Finn. He must seriously want to talk. Oh my god! What if he regrets the kiss.

No one's POV

"Okay Noah let's talk."

"No Rachel, not now. Meet me in the choir room after school. Okay?

"I'll be there."

"You promise?"

"Yes Noah, I promise."

Puck's POV

The school day seemed to go on forever. It's 7th period, and I had to wait 1 more hour till I could see Rachel. I don't know exactly what I'm going to say to her, I haven't thought about it. All I know is I'm going to tell her that I want her to be mine.


End file.
